Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop
by KlaineGleekGirl
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go through so much, will they be able to hold it together? Love, Drama, Heartbreak...Klaine. Set Before Original Song, which never happens in this story. Don't Like. Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"I would like..One low fat espresso and a double drip for him." I motioned to Blaine as I ordered. Blaine smiled softly, "You know my coffee order…" I nodded and smiled, I'd known his coffee order since the first time we got coffee here at the Lima Bean.

Blaine walked over to a table and sat down, when I sat down I looked across at him, "You know…the Warblers should really start doing more than singing in nursing homes. I mean, sure, we did The GAP Attack…and it was fun, but we haven't done anything since then." I took a sip of coffee and moved my hair out of my face.

Blaine nodded, "The council won't allow it, besides they don't want to get into something like what New Directions did with the mattress place…" He shrugged and sighed, "There's no way around it…" I nodded and brushed off my blazer.

"Hey Guys!" Rachel said as she and Mercedes walked up. I stood and hugged them, smiling brightly.

Blaine looked up and grinned, "Hey what are you guys doing here?"

I sat down and raised an eyebrow, "Are you two spying on us?" I laughed and nudged Mercedes.

"No, we came to get away from Glee club…there is so much drama." Mercedes said, rolling her eyes.

I nodded, "Finn's told me about it, the whole Sam/Santana thing needs to stop…"

Rachel nodded, "He's just trying to make Quinn jealous and Santana, and well…she's just being herself. Quinn has made it clear that I'm not to be anywhere near Finn, and we aren't allowed to sing together…She just needs to realize that I'm more talented than her and Finn knows that we belong together…" She huffed. She was having what Mercedes and I call; A Rachel Rant.

"Rachel…calm down. Quinn is just being Quinn, and she knows how to ruffle your feathers…Her and Finn won't last long, trust me." I shrugged and took a drink of coffee.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah Rachel, Finn will decide who he wants to be with but all know Quinn won't be the one he chooses, deep down he's still mad at her for cheating and lying about the baby…" He sat back and finished off his coffee.

Rachel sighed and then smiled softly, "I guess you're right…I mean…Finn knows how talented I am…" She started daydreaming.

Mercedes snapped her fingers in Rachel's face, "Back to reality Rachel…" She laughed lightly.

I smiled and looked over at Blaine, "Well before you guys showed up, Blaine and I were talking about how cool it would be if the Warbler's started doing public performances…"

Rachel grinned, "That's a great idea! You get noticed and maybe college scouts will see you guys…You would become so popular!" She giggled and clapped her hands.

Blaine and I chuckled, "Except for the fact that the council won't allow it…" Blaine said and frowned softly.

Mercedes sighed, "Then don't listen to the council, break the rules…_live _a little…" She smiled and squeezed my hand.

I looked over at Blaine and shrugged, "She has a point…"

Blaine smiled and nodded, "Yes...but then we would be kicked out of the Warblers…" He got up and patted my shoulder, "I need another coffee…"

I watched as he walked back up to the counter, until my gaze was interrupted by Mercedes' hand, "Yo Kurt…so…tell us about you two…are you official yet?" She smiled, she and Rachel were my best girl friends, well…Rachel was my enemy at McKinley, but…she was my only real competition.

I looked between them and smiled softly, "Nothing is going on…ever since Valentine's Day and the GAP Attack and he said he didn't want to mess this up…nothing's really happened…"

Mercedes and Rachel both looked disappointed, "Oh well…he'll get to it eventually, but we are the first to know, understand?" Mercedes pointed her finger at me and smiled softly.

I nodded and laughed, "Understood."

Blaine walked back and sat down, "So…I was thinking, my parents are out of town this weekend, and I was thinking about having Wes, David, and the Glee club over for some karaoke and classic musicals?"

I grinned and pressed my hands together, "That would be amazing! Oh, I have the perfect musical we can watch…" I started thinking about what I would bring.

Mercedes smiled, "That's sounds great Blaine, but just lettin' you know, if you let Puck in, he's gonna bring alcohol…" She smirked and took a sip of her coffee.

Rachel nodded, "And no one can stop him…"

Blaine nodded, "I knew someone would, but I can't just, not invite him…so...if he does…we'll assign two people who will drive everyone home…" He smiled softly and looked at the girls, "So will you tell them about it?"

I smiled and took the last sip of my coffee. "This will be great…" I said as the girls nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I parked in Blaine's driveway. I already knew I would be a designated driver for tonight; alcohol doesn't really sit with me. I got out and walked up to the door. I had an arm fill of musicals on DVD and CD's that Blaine asked me to bring over. I knocked on the door, I could already hear music playing inside, Maroon 5; Blaine's favorite next to Katy Perry.

Blaine answered the door and I smiled, he wasn't in his Warbler blazer which I wasn't used to, but he still looked as dashing as ever. He wore a black polo shirt, red skinny jeans and a red/orange/yellow bow tie, "Hey!" He grinned and stepped back to let me in.

I stepped inside and looked around, "The party is downstairs in the basement." Blaine said after closing the door. "Wes and David are here already." He smiled and pointed to an open door where the music was coming from.

As I walked down the steps I head the doorbell ring again. I stepped off the last step and Wes looked up from the Sport Illustrated in his hands. He smiled, "Hey Kurt!" He nudged David who was already stuffing his face with what looked like Cheetos. He smiled and waved. I smiled and shook my head, laughing slightly.

The door opened and I saw Mike and Finn carrying Artie down the stairs. Tina and Quinn followed close. Tina came over and gave me a hug. I smiled and hugged her back and then looked back up at the door when I heard Rachel walked in, "Kurt! Blaine's house is amazing!" She said and gave me a hug.

"Did you tell him that?" I chuckled and hugged her back. She nodded and looked at David and Wes. "Rachel, this is Wes and David. Wes, David, this is Rachel."

"Hi." She held out her hand and they each shook it. She smiled and went over to see what movies and music Blaine set out.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, everyone was there, the music was playing loudly, the bass shaking the walls, Santana was flirting with David, causing Sam to sulk in the corner. I sighed and rolled my eyes, another one of Satan's, I mean, Santana's victims.<p>

Blaine walked down with Puck, they were both carrying two cases of beer. When the group saw them they cheered and went to get a beer. I sat on one of the barstools and sipped my water. Finn and I were designated drivers for tonight. I looked down and saw an almost drunk Rachel hanging all over Finn as Quinn tried pulling him away.

Blaine walked over, beer can in hand, and smiled at me, "Hey Kurt, come dance with me…" He grabbed my hand and pulled me out to the make-shift dance floor. He turned the music up even louder. As I stood there, I looked around at my friends. It looked like everyone was having fun, Santana danced with Wes and David, Mercedes and Tina were sitting on the couch giggling and singing along to the song playing, Sam was talking with Puck and Mike, sneaking glances at Santana when he could, and Brittany was dancing by herself, she looked completely content.

Blaine walked back to me and smiled. He'd set his beer down by the stereo. He took both my hands and we started dancing, well, if you call moving our arms back and forth, dancing.

I laughed lightly and looked down at Blaine, I was just a few inches taller than him. Blaine smiled and looked up at me, "Having fun?" He poked the middle of my chest lightly and smiled brightly.

"I think everyone is, you've done a nice job…" He grinned and hugged me. I hugged him back, I felt at home in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Spin the bottle!" Santana yelled and everybody cheered, well, the drunken ones anyway. Every one gathered in a circle on the floor, Puck grabbed a bottle and set it in the middle.

I stayed at the bar and watched them start playing. Blaine looked up me and smiled, he was one drink away from being drunk. I smiled back and he got up grabbing my hands and pulling me into the circled beside him, "Blaine, I don't want to play…" I said softly and sighed. He shrugged and laid his head on my shoulder.

Santana spun first and it landed on Finn, Quinn and Rachel glared at her as she kissed him. Finn spun and it landed on Quinn, she smiled and they kissed. Quinn spun landing on Puck, Finn frowned and watched the kiss carefully. Puck smirked and spun, landing on Santana. Santana then spun, landing on Blaine. The breath caught in my throat and I forced myself not to watch, I didn't want a repeat of Rachel's party. Before I knew it their kiss ended and Blaine spun the bottle. Everyone gasped as it slowed to a stop in front of me.

Blaine grinned and looked over at me, he started leaning in. I jumped up and ran up the stairs. I couldn't do it. I went into the kitchen and splashed water in my face.

* * *

><p>The music was still pounding downstairs so I didn't hear Mercedes walk in, "Hey…what's on your mind Kurt?" She asked, laying her hand on my shoulder. I jumped slightly and turned to her.<p>

"Oh I uhm, everything's fine," Mercedes didn't look drunk at all so I knew she would blab, I hugged her tightly, "'Cedes, I'm in love with him but, that's not how I want our first kiss to be like, I don't want him drunk and playing a stupid game…I may be insane but I want romance…"

She smiled softly and nodded, "I know you do Kurt, and you need to talk to Blaine, tell him how you feel…I know he feels the same Kurt, the look on his face when you ran away, he looked so helpless and sad."

I nodded, "I probably hurt his feelings even though he's drunk,"

She nodded, "They stopped playing if you want to go back down."

I nodded and smiled softly as we walked back down to the party.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked up at me when I walked over to where he was on the couch, "Hey." I said softly and sat beside him. He looked heartbroken. He looked over at me and took a deep breath.<p>

"I'm sorry Kurt," He said softly and frowned, "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable…"

"I understand Blaine, you did nothing wrong. I just couldn't do it, right there in that moment, not when you were-are- drunk and playing a stupid game." He nodded softly as I spoke and looked up at me.

I stopped drinking because I thought it had something to do with it, I thought it was my breath. But that's not it..." He reached over and took my hand, "Kurt I don't want to hurt you. I can't and won't ever do anything you don't want."

I smiled and hugged him, hiding my face in his neck as he wrapped his arms around me. I pulled back after a second, "I think it's time to call it a night and take everyone home." I smiled and got up, "I'll come over tomorrow and help you clean up."

* * *

><p>Everyone got home safely. Finn and I went home and crashed, exhausted from the party.<p>

* * *

><p>I stepped up to Blaine's door and rang the doorbell. Heard stumbling and a groan before the door opened, revealing a hung over Blaine. I laughed lightly and walked in, "Rough morning?"<p>

He smirked, "You have no idea." He stepped back to let me in, "Whisper if you don't mind…" He said softly and ran a hand through his curly hair. I'd never seen Blaine without his hair perfectly slicked back, even last night he had it in his normal style.

I nodded and looked down at him, "Have you had breakfast or taken anything for your headache?" I said quietly.

He shook his head, "I just woke up," He stated and walked into the kitchen, "I'll just make a pop tart and the headache will go away." He went to a cupboard and grabbed out a silver package.

I sighed and shook my head, "That will just not do." I walked over and took the pop tart, putting it back in its box. I guided him to a chair and then went to the fridge. I got out eggs, milk and butter. I then looked through the cabinets for cinnamon. I got a bowl and mixed the ingredients together. I got a pan and turn on the stove. I grabbed the bread and soaked it in the mixture and put it on the pan.

The French toast was done within a matter of minutes. I sat a plate in front of Blaine and put the syrup beside it. I poured a glass of milk and set two Tylenol beside it, "Eat, I'm going to get started on the basement." He grinned and started eating. His eyes lit up, "This is amazing Kurt!"

I smiled gently, "Thanks now eat…" I chuckled and walked downstairs. The basement wasn't that bad, just a few cups here and there. I'll have to figure out how to get rid of the extra beer though.

* * *

><p>Blaine came down as I was vacuuming. He leaned against the door and watched me. I turned off the vacuum and looked over at him, "What?" He shrugged and smiled, walking over to me.<p>

"You didn't have to do this." He gestured to the now spotless basement.

I smiled and shrugged, "You hosted the party, I'll clean up…" I chuckled lightly.

He chuckled, "Okay." He smiled, "Your movies are still here, do you want to have a musical marathon?" He nudged my arm and grinned.

I smiled brightly, "Do you even have to ask?" He laughed and pulled me over to the couch. He turned the TV on and put the first musical in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Coffee after school? _I read the message from Blaine. I was just before first period and he was sitting in the back of English class. I smiled and texted a quick message back as the teacher walked in, _Of course.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Five minutes until the end of the day. Five minutes until I get to see Blaine. I smiled and blushed slightly, I'd been counting down all day, and I got absolutely nothing done in any of my classes.<p>

The bell rang and I stood, smoothing out my Dalton uniform. I walked out of my class and stopped by my room, grabbing money and putting my things away. I left my room and walked down the hall to Blaine's room. I knocked on the door.

Blaine opened the door and grinned when he saw me, "Kurt! Ready to go?" He stepped out of his room and locked the door. He rested his hand on my back and we walked out to his car.

We walked away from the counter and looked for a table; the coffee shop was uncharacteristically packed. Blaine spotted a table for two and grabbed my hands, sending a chill up my arm as he pulled me through the crowd. We reached the table just as two other people reached it, "Sam! Mercedes! What are you guys doing here?" I smiled brightly and hugged my fellow diva. They looked slightly nervous; Mercedes was blushing deeply as Sam spoke.

"Oh, just out getting coffee, we ran into each other in the parking lot…" He smiled and nodded his head towards the door. I smiled and nodded, leaning down in Mercedes ear, "Skype. Eight. Be there." Her eyes widened and I smirked.

Blaine chuckled lightly seeing our expressions. He motioned towards the table, "You two can sit here, I'm pretty sure Kurt and I can find somewhere to sit."

Mercedes shook her head, "No, we all can sit here…" Sam smiled and stepped over so she could sit down. He leaned against the wall and drank his coffee.

Blaine gestured towards the seat. I smiled and shook my head, "You go ahead…" He chuckled and shook his head gesturing again, this time slightly pushing me towards the chair, "Blaine! Just sit down…" He laughed and then sat down. He grabbed my hips and with a slight squeal I fell onto his lap. I looked down at him, eyes wide. He laughed and took a sip of coffee.

Mercedes grinned and laughed, "You two are adorable…" She winked at me and drank her frappe. I blushed and looked down at Blaine; he'd started talking to Sam about some football game. Blaine had rested his hand on my hip, lightly tapping his thumb against the fabric of my uniform; he must have had a song stuck in his head.

We talked with Sam and Mercedes for a while. They had to leave a little while later. We exchanged our goodbyes and I sat in the chair Mercedes had been sitting in. I looked across at Blaine who was smiling over at me, "What?" I asked, smiling slightly, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged and took the last drink of his coffee. He stood, "Let's go back to Dalton…we still have Warbler's practice." He held out his hand for me. I felt a slight blush touch my cheeks when I put my hand in his.

* * *

><p>"Warblers! I was just trying to suggest that we should do something informal…for once…" Blaine yelled slightly, trying to get the attention of the Glee club. I sat on the couch and looked around, everyone was panicking. I stood up and walked over to Blaine.<p>

"Blaine has a point…when…I was in New Directions; we did things outside of competitions to become stronger performers. Being out in public, experiencing criticism had to be the best lessons I ever learned. Performing outside of these walls, would make us all stronger." I took a breath and glanced at Blaine who was grinning at me. I blushed and sat back down.

"Where would we perform? Stores obviously don't like it…" Wes stated, remembering the Warblers' GAP Attack. Everyone looked around at each other. I smiled and stood up again.

"Warblers, if I may suggest…a surprise visit to McKinley High?" I bit my lip and looked up at the council. They all had a smile on their faces.

"Brilliant idea, Kurt. I'll get their principal on the phone, explaining what we're doing so he doesn't ban us from the grounds…" Wes chuckled, "Let's start choosing songs…" Blaine touched my shoulder and grinned as he went over to the computer in the room to search a song.

* * *

><p>"'Cedes, I'm just saying, you have to let me know these things! You and Sam look so cute together!" I said into the computer screen. Mercedes had Skyped me exactly at eight and we'd been talking for a couple minutes.<p>

"Boy…its hard enough hiding at McKinley and in Glee Club, we just didn't want to go public yet…" She blushed and smiled softly, "Enough about Sam and I, what's going on between you and Blaine?" She raised her eyebrow and smirked.

"Nothing…he's still oblivious…" I smiled softly and sighed, "I'm totally in love with him and he just keeps acting like he doesn't see it…"

"But what was that today in the coffee shop?" She smiled softly, taking a drink of water.

"I don't know, it was a surprise to me as it was to you." I smiled and shrugged, "Enough about Blaine and I, the Warblers are finally doing a public performance." I beamed with excitement, I couldn't tell her where but could tell her about it.

"That's awesome Kurt! When?"

"This Friday." I smiled and clapped my hands, "I'm so excited!"

She giggled and nodded, "I can tell, where are you guys going? The Glee club will definitely be there."

I smirked slightly but then it disappeared, "You'll be there I promise." I glanced at the clock, "'Cedes I have to go, I'll see you Friday." I blew a kiss and then ended the call.

* * *

><p>All of the Warblers were standing behind Blaine and me as we hid behind a building. It was lunch time and everyone was outside. It was a beautiful day out. I saw the Glee club sitting at a table.<p>

I motioned to Wes and we all started running out and onto the steps. The others started singing the instrumentals to Animal by Neon Trees. Blaine glanced at me as he started singing, looking at the crowd. I looked at the surprised Glee club when I began singing. We were dancing all over the place. I ran down the steps and over to the Glee Club, I rested my hands on Mercedes' shoulders as Blaine stood on the other side of the table. We were singing to each other and then he ran back to the Warblers on the steps when the song was closing to an end. I stood by the Glee Club and grinned, singing along with Blaine.

The Warblers starting sing the instrumentals to Anything You Can Do from Annie Get Your Gun. I smirked and pointed at Rachel as I sang the first lines, "Anything you can do, I can do better. I can do anything Better than you." She smirked and stood up.

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can, Yes, I can!"

We started walking around the table, smiling brightly at each other.

"Anything you can be I can be greater. Sooner or later, I'm greater than you." I smirked pointed my nose up, looking at her from the corner of my eye.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're NOT!"

"Yes, I am. Yes, I am!"

"I can shoot a partridge With a single cartridge."

"I can get a sparrow With a bow and arrow."

"I can live on bread and cheese."

"And only on that?"

"Yes."

"So can a rat!"

We'd traveled to each other in our walk. We held each other's hands as I began to sing again, smirking, "Any note you can reach I can go higher. I can sing anything higher than you."

"No, you can't." (High)

"Yes, I can." (Higher)

"No, you can't." (Higher)

"Yes, I can." (Higher)

"No, you can't." (Higher)

"Yes, I can." (Higher)

"No, you can't." (Higher)

"Yes, I can." (Higher)

"No, you can't." (Higher)

"Yes, I CAN!" (Highest) As I belted out the note Rachel grinned and laughed, squeezing my hands.

"Any note you can hold I can hold longer. I can hold any note longer than you." I smirked and nudged her arm.

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can. Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I.." I held out my arms.

"No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T."

"CA-A-A-A-N!" I finished.

"Yes, you ca-a-a-an!" Rachel finished and the Warblers finished. Everyone clapped, surprisingly. Rachel and I hugged and then there was a Glee Club group hug.

Blaine walked over and put his hand on my back, "That was great you two…" He glanced at Rachel and then looked up at me, "We better get going." I nodded softly and said goodbye to my friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

We all stepped into the commons room, some of us were singing and others laughing and talking.

"Gentleman, could you please take a seat?" The Dean of the school was leaning against the piano. We filed into the room, sitting on the couches or window seats. I sat next to Blaine on a couch and glanced at him nervously, "Now, I have some very bad news for all of you, the rest of the school has been notified, as have your parents, but since you were gone when the news came, I have to tell you personally." He took a deep breath, "Dalton is closing its doors and is being shut down. We don't have the money to keep the school running anymore. You are you to pack personal items and return home by tomorrow, classes are cancelled tomorrow." He stood and walked to the door, "I'm very sorry gentleman."

We were all frozen, staring at the door. Then as if everyone came back to life at the same time, there were shouts and whines of: "Where will I go?" "I can't go back to public school!" "I'll have to move!"

Blaine was still frozen beside me though; I turned and took his hand in mine, "Blaine, everything's okay…" I knew nothing would be okay. I had to go back to McKinley, where Karofsky still roamed the halls, and where Blaine wouldn't be…

Eventually we all went back to our dorms to start packing. My dad called me and we talked, he'd be here tomorrow to pick me up.

I finished packing all the things I wouldn't need for tonight or tomorrow and changed into a pair of Dalton sweats and a t-shirt. I crawled into the twin sized Dalton bed for the last time.

* * *

><p>I sat up, a scream caught in my throat. I reached up and felt around my neck, I sighed when I realized Karofsky really wasn't there. I swallowed hard at the lump in my throat and stood, walking to the door. I walked into the silent hall and quietly moved down the hallway, stopping at Blaine's door. I knocked lightly. I shouldn't be doing this; I knew Blaine would be sleeping.<p>

* * *

><p>To my surprise, Blaine opened the door and looked up at me, "Oh…hey Kurt." His eyes were dull and he already had bags under his eyes. He stepped aside to let me in.<p>

"I'm sorry if I woke you up, you were the only person I could think of to come to…" I said softly, my voice slightly quivering. I looked around his dorm room, it was a mess, and nothing like it ever has been. Clothes were scattered everywhere, his dresser drawers were pulled out and lying on top of each other.

"I wasn't sleeping…I can't." He sighed and ran a hand through his curly hair, "What did you want to talk about Kurt?"

I took a deep breath, "I had a nightmare, uhm, I was back at McKinley and Karofsky cornered me and tried to choke me…" I started to shake and touched my neck.

He pulled me into his arms, "Kurt, everything's going to be okay, you'll have your friends there and, and Finn and we can see each other on the weekend…you'll be safe." I put my arms around him and sighed softly.

"I guess I can't do anything but believe you." I stepped back slightly, "Why weren't you sleeping Blaine? I saw the expression in his eyes and change from dull and lifeless to full of fear and pain, "Blaine, what's wrong?"

He buried his face in my shoulder and started sobbing. I wrapped my arms around him, running my fingers through his hair to try to soothe him, "Shh, hey…everything's going to be okay…" He shook his head and looked up at me.

"Kurt, I can't go back to that school, they'll rip me to shreds." He looked down, "I'm not strong or confident when I step out of this school. I'm," He looked back up at me, "I'm not you Kurt. You're so strong and confident and you don't care what they say…I am nothing like that."

I took his face in my hands, "Blaine that is absolute nonsense. You are strong. You're the one who gave me the strength to stand up to the bullies at McKinley. Blaine, everything's going to be okay, sure it will be hard getting back into the swing of things, but we'll get through it." I gently wiped the tears off Blaine's cheeks. I smiled softly down at him.

Blaine looked up at me, "Kurt, thank you for putting up with me..." He chuckled and sniffled slightly. I smiled and dropped my hands.

"It's fine Blaine." I looked around, "Why don't we pack your things?" I suggested. He nodded and grabbed a suitcase from under his bed.

* * *

><p>I stood next to Blaine with the Warblers behind us. We all stood in front of Dalton, watching the Dean close and lock the main doors.<p>

We sighed and turned to our parents who were leaning against their cars. We said our goodbyes and walked to the cars with our stuff.

I glanced at Blaine before I got in the car with my dad. He smiled and got in his mom's Escalade.

* * *

><p>I sat in my car in the parking lot at McKinley. I didn't want to go in and face the people I'd run away from. I looked down at my phone, typing a seven letter word to Blaine. A word that'd helped me stand up to my bullies. "Courage." I pressed send and got out, heading towards the school.<p> 


End file.
